Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal providing exercise information and a method for controlling the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video through a camera, recording audio, playing music files through a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content, such as videos and television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
Recently, a terminal provides a multimedia service using sensing information sensed by a plurality of sensors embedded therein in order to perform composite functions.
In particular, search is attempted to provide a user interface including an element capable of calculating the exercise type and exercise distance of a user and exciting a user's interest using sensing information collected by a sensor for sensing a motion of a mobile terminal.